deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Tesla Man/Rise of the TDBU: Qin Shihuangdi versus Attila the Hun
Introduction "I have assembles you all here today for a very important meeting, the world is about to take another step forward, but this time, we are going backwards in time." Aleksandr cleared his throat and straightened his tie, looking deep into the eyes of the people sitting at the table. "I would like to thank Doctor Dmitry and Dmitry Industries for financing our program today." He stepped closer to the table, "Though i am afriad Doctor Dmitry was not able to make it here today." He laid his hands flat on the table-top. The secretary knocked on the glass door, pointing at a pile of papers, "We must not let distractions like Dmitry's absense stop up from progressing." Aleksandr shot a glare at the secretary."It was his desicion, forced or not, not to come." He raised his phone from his pocket. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Doctor Lloyd will now take over this meeting while i, uh, attend to my duties. Lloyd raised his head from his stone glare at under the table. He took the book he was reading under the table as Alek rushed out of the room. Lloyd tucked the book in his coat, and stood, clearing his throat. He scurried to the front of the room, a look of shock settling across his face. "Well," He took in a deep breath, "Welcome everybody, in just a few minutes we will leave the confrence room and take action on the TDBU." He looked around, watching the security camera footage show pictures of the arena, and then Aleksandr, yelling into the phone. "This is a big step forward, and uh, i guess it is best expressed by uh, someone who knows what their talking about, so let us move onto the video clip." He walked over the the computer and typed a couple things, and eventually the projector lit up, rolling a series of film. A video of Doctor Aleksander illuminated the white screen, as he began talking. "Everybody, today, we are showing what it truly is to be human, as the great man George Santayana said, 'those who do not remember the past, are condemned to repeat it.' " The screen froze, and the projecter went black. "uh..." Lloyd looked, complete panic crossed his eyeas as he attemped to solve the problem by pushing buttons. He looked up from the computer moniter, examining everyone in the crowd. "You, uh, Doctor Grigory, you can fix this right?" Lloyd pointed at Grigory, then stood from the chair and left the room, chasing down Aleksandr. He rushed through the halls and into every turn and corner, and then, knocked against the door to the labratory. The empty rooms echoed the sound around, as he gave up, he turned around, facing Aleksandr. "What are you doing here?" Aleksandr grabbed him by the collar, "You are supposed to be in charge!" He threw him down the hall. Lloyd scrambled to his feet, picking up his book, "Wafare: The Fieldguide to Medicine" and scurried down the hall into the confrence room. Aleksander opened the doors to the labratories, stepping inside. The labratory was wide, covered in everything from beakers to microscopes. He looked at one of the computer screens that had happened to have turned on, and watched the security footage of the arena. He sat there for hours, staring, watching nothing, and then, he saw it. It wasnt in the arena, but sitting right next to him. He picked up the crumpled up piece of paper and unfolded it, reading the notes, scribbled across the notebook paper. He read the word, seemingly repeated, over and over, from front to back. It read 'Dmitry' The pen was still there, laying next to where the paper once layed. He read it, it bore the uncanny logo of Dmitry Industries. He gasped. * * * Aleksander ran his fingers across the screen, typing over, and over, and over again. He rubbed his bangs out of his eyes, and patted himself down with a bag of ice. The AC died a while ago, leaving him and the scientist shirtless and sweating. He finnished typing, and walked away, grabbing another bag of ice. He sat back down, and moved the mouse over to the print button. The paper came streaming out into packets. He placed a sticky note on the pile of packets that read 'For Next Meeting' Aleksandr's Analysis Qin Shihuangdi (259 BC – 210 BC), was king of the Chinese State of Qin from 246 BC to 221 BC during the Warring States Period He became the first emeror of a unified China in 221 BC. He ruled until his death in 210 BC at the age of 49. Big Rating: '''6. Qin Shihuangdi is responsable for the burning of thousands of books and scholars because he saw them as a threat to his power, he built hundreds of monments to himslef due to his big ego, and how people thought he was a god. '''Bad Rating: 4. Qin Shihuangdi slaughtered thousands of scholars, mainly because, as you might say, he was crazy. He doesnt come close to killing as much as people such as Genghis Khan of Vlad the Impailer, but he is extremely close to that. Big or Bad?: Qin Shihuangdi easly has a bigger ego than he does a sense of human slaughter, he did burn hundreds of scholars alive, but, it was because he thought geniuses were a threat to his power. Plus, he also has the issue of "being a god" and how the worlds largest mausoleum was built in his honor. Attila (?–453), more frequently referred to as Attila the Hun , was the ruler of the Huns from 434 until his death in 453. He was leader of the Hunnic Empire, which stretched from the Ural River to the Rhine River and from the Danube River to the Baltic Sea. Big Rating: 2. Attila really didnt have that big of an ego, all he wanted to do was rich and cause complete and utter misery to the Romans by sacking thier towns and taking their riches. In no way would he be considered an egoist. Bad Rating: 8. Unlike Qin, Attila was resposible for the brutal murders of thousands of Romans, equalizing his ammount to that of Vlad Tepes, as he practiced the age old tourture method of impailing. He was a crazy man with a sense for blood, and he easly gets a high rating. Big or Bad?: 'Attila easly is more bad than big, he obviously wasn't "big" because he was treated at almost the same level as the peasants. But his brutal acts and impailings make him a tyrant beyond what the Romans could ever have congured up. Aleksandr's Weapon Analysis Qin Shihuangdi's Weapons: *'Dao: Single-edged chinese sword maily used for chopping and slashing *'Ji:' The Chinese version of a Halberd *'Crossbow:' The replacement for the bow and arrow that changed chinese culture Attila's Weapons: *'Sword of Mars: '''The double edges sword forged from the metal in meteors *'Hunnic Heavy Spear: The 6 Foot cavalry spear *'Hunnic Composite Bow: '''The main tool used by Attila that could fire an arrow hundreds of meters Aleksandr's Armour Analysis Qin Shihuangdi's Aromour: *'Irorn Domed Helmet: The helmet used by most infantry troops at the time that could deflect arrows *'Lamellar Cuirass': The scale like armour populat for its durability around the world Attila's Armour: *'Hunnic Peak Cap Helmet:' The comfortable yet durable helmet used widely throughout the empire *'Leather Lamellar: '''The basic armour used by Atilla when in battle *'Hunnic Cavalry Shield:' The Shield used by cavalrymen when charging into the roman towns Aleksandr's Tactics Analysis Qin Shihuangdi's Tactics: *'Flanking Maneuver: The classic battle tactic used to take down the enemy fast and painless Qin Shihuangdi's Battle: *'Changping: '''The decisive Qin victory over the state of Zhou that lead the way for the unification of China Attila's Tactics: *'Raiding: used when the fighters are in hard times and need the money, boosting their morale Attila's Battle: *'Serdica:' A crushing roman defeat, after they left the Nisava River wide open, leaving the Huns free to approach Chapter One "I now welcome all of you to the seccond official meeting of the TDBU project." Aleksandr paced back and forth. "I apologize for any mishaps to have taken place last week durring our first meeting and i assure you it will not happen ever again." Aleksander looked out the glass door to look at Doctor Lloyd sitting in a chair looking through the glass at the meeting. "We have taken care of things, but, now, for the first time, we will put together two of some 16 peoples who will battle to the death in the TDBU Arena." He flipped a page in his slideshow to a picture of the arena. "This is what is right next door, and it is what we will be visiting right now." Aleksander turned off the projector and advanced to the glass door, opening it and walking out. The rest of the team members stood form the confrence table and walked out, followed by Lloyd. The 8 walked down the hall, "These here are Labratories A1 and A2." Aleksander pointed to two doors on each side of the hallway. "a fourth of you will be assigned to A1, another fourth to A2, then the other half to labratory B where all of the computer analysis goes on." The group walked down the hall. "And here," they made it to a door at the end of the hall, "Is the Arena." He opened to door as smells of the beach mixed with a fresh burst of smoke bolted down the hallway, absorbing the labratories with the fresh smell. The group walked into the arena, dotted by bright white lights on the ceiling. They kicked around in the dirt, and examined every inch. On one side of the arena was an animated board, listing all the fights that were to happen. "But there is something even more impressive." Aleksandr pushed a button on the wall as the garage doors on each side on the arena opened, revealing sixteen freezer like containers. "These are what make our warriors. Using genetic cloning, we were able to take samples of the warriors DNA from living decendants or from artificts touched by the people themselves. Once we have the the DNA, we place it in these machines." He pointed at the freezers, "And they clense them, removing them of bacteria that has covered the DNA, or taking out other family DNA so we get the ending product of a tiny molocule." He walked to one of the freezers, "Then we multiply them, make genes, and bring the dead back to life, just like that. But once the warriors are made, they have to be frozen to make sure they dont dissolve, so we cool down the molocules to slow the breaking process." He walked around, "and the man in charge of this whole thing is doctor Lloyd who is with us right now" He pointed to Lloyd. "And..." Aleksandrs statement was cut short with a door opening. A rushed Doctor Dmitry stepped in, dusting off his coat and rushing to the middle next to Aleksandr. "Hello Comrades." Dmitry waved, "We will now move into Labratory B, the fun part, where i will take over for my, technological knowladge." Dmitry turned to Aleksandr, "You may go now." Alek nodded, and turned towrds the door, leaving without a sound. Chapter Two "As Doctor Aleksandr probably already explained to you." Dmitry looked around and spread his arms apart "This is where all the magic happens." He backed up to a metal door on the other side of the room, "And this" He opened the door "Is were we watch the magic happen." He steeped in and held the door open for everyone to walk in. "Here is Doctor Johnson, for those of you that don't speak English, we have brought in our translator." He pointed t the man standing behind Doctor Johnson. "We are pleasured to have him on the team, having seeing that he came all the way from UCSC." "Hello everyone." Johnson raised his hand. "I am the lead historian here and i am glad to be with you all today." He shook the hand of a man infront. "So, let us begin our tour through the hostory department." * * * "I hope the tour went smoothly everyone." Aleksandr nodded to the people sitting at the confrence table. "But, the point of this project is to not walk around," He smiled, "So let us begin out first assignment." He reached into his bag and pulled out the packet of papers labeled, 'next meeting' and passed a packet to everyone. "This a report of each warrior, i give this first page to you, this contains some basic information on the man." He pointed to the paper, "We also have what is called a Big and Bad scale. Here, our experts rate them from big, meaning their ego, and bad, their sanity." He walked around the table. "I myself add the weapons, these are for our craftsmen to make the weapons." He looked up. "You are to also write your opinion on who would win, giving strong reasons." "so, lets go into the Lab and, lets us say, let the TDBU rise!" Aleksandr walked to the door and escorted each one out. "Your names are on a clipboard outside of the door to the lab." He scoffed and closed the door, retrieving his paper he found that read 'Dmitry' more times then necessary. He spent some time staring at it with a confused look, then raised his head, "I got it." Chapter Three "All systems ready?" Doctor Dmitry walked over to a moniter, looking at the survalence feed of the sand arena. He leaned over a computer worker and pushed a button on the control panel, smiling at the workers mistake. In unison, the four in the tech squad let out a stern reply, "Yes sir." "Very nice." Dmitry reached down for his two way radio, and spoke. "All systems ready in Lab B1, do you copy?" He lowered the radio. The radio buzzed to life as garbled speach from Aleksandr replied, "System's a go in Lab A1." Followed by his reply, Lloyd's voice craked, "All systems ready for launch in Lab B2." Then silence. "Doctor Johnson, do you copy?" Dmitry raised the radio to his lips. "Is everything alright in Lab A2?" Then silence. "Ill switch radios." Dmitry dropped the radio on the counter and retrieved a new one. "Doctor Johnson, is everything okay in Lab A2?" He closed his eyes, "Do you copy?" "We Copy." Kazamir's voice echoes through the radio. "Kazamir?" Dmitry's jaw dropped, "What brings you here?" "Doctor Aleksander invited me, it seems our expert from Germany is running a tad bit late on his flight." Kazamir's voice was happy and energetic. "Where is Doctor Johnson?" Dmitry's voice went back from happy to orderly. "He's taking a quick break in the men's room." He chuckled "He'll be back, do you wish to wait for him?" "I trust you enough for an honest reply." Dmitry's voice went back to happy, "Are all the historians and experts here?" "Yes sir." Kazamir's reply was thoughtful, "Not counting Johnson of course." "Are all the systems ready?" Dmitry's voice was hushed and back to his official tone. "What systems are there?" He laughed, "Its just a big desk and a massive screen." "Well then, lets start up the TDBU comrades." Dmitry's voice was sharp and excited. He walked over to his control seat and punched a button on the screen, putting on his headphones, speaking orders to the team members. "Begin the launch." All at once they pushed the button, and the arena's garage doors opened up, as one capsule from each side slid out and rested on the sandy turf. "Now, we must wait until tomorow for the molocules to speed back up." His eyes were locked to the screen. "Good run everybody." They all stood up and turned out the door, as Dmitry turned the lights off, leaving a screen on, of the arena, as lights beeped and a hushing noise released itself from the ice container. It shook back and forth as a muffled voice inside screamed, "陳煌，偉大的監護人的名字，放開我，或誰放在我這裡就會滅亡!" Chapter Four "This is the moment of truth everybody!" Aleksandr turned from the security screen to the audience that was placed inside Lab A2. "Prepare for the greatest time i think you all will have in your life." Dmitry stood from his chair, followed by everyone as they yelled in excitement. "Now, may we settle down, and begin the fight?" Aleksander walked over to a char at the desk and sat, raising a remote to the screen. He pulled out a sheet of notebook paper and a pen, prepared to take the most intricate notes in his life. The scientist stared at eachother smiling at the idea. "Let us begin!" Aleksandr raised the remote, pushing the red button underneath a glass dome, locked by a key. The security camera's image shook, blurring the image, then returning back to normal. The sand was calm, and then, on each sides, the garage doors opened, as two men stepped out, both shaky in the knees. One, Attila, looked around in confusment, while the other, Qin Shihuangdi, pointed at the security camera. Aleksander turned his head to the observers, "This," He raised a small microphone, "Helps me talk to them, it speaks both Hunnish and Ancient Qin." He raised the mic to his lips, taking a break to breath. "Fight." The sound echoed through the arena, copying Aleksandr's words in Qin. Shihuangdi stumbled back, looking as it the words shot like daggars into him. He screamed something into the sky, as if in reply, but the soundproof room gave to no avail. Qin snarled and turned his head, realising, on the wall with the garage he came out of, was covered with a rack of weapons. A voice rang out inside the arena agian, this time in Hunnish. Attila stood his ground and turned around to the wall with the weapons, and pulled a bow from it. Qin, still confused, stumbled around, until he made his way to the weapons wall. Attila fired, the arrow screamed down the arena, imapling the garage door. The colour sank out of Qin's face, then he gasped. He grabbed the armour and helmet off the wall and put it on as Attila fired another arrow, this time bouncing off Qin's armour. Qin smiled, and ran to the wall, retrieving his crossbow, strapping it to his belt, then ripping the Ji off the wall, then let out a vicious cry, and charged. Attila took a break from firing, he layed the bow across his back, and pulled the shield off the wall, ignoring the armour. He then retrieved another arrow, loading it into his bow. He aimed, only for Qins Ji to smash into Attila's shield, with all the force of an axe. The diagonal cut, made it perfect, pointing the sharp tip at Attila's neck. Qin was ready to push forward, but he made it too obvious, and Attila ducked, as the Ji's tip stabbed the wall. Attila, kicked Qin to the ground, and pulled the Ji from the wall, tossing it to Qin. He took his Hunnic Spear, from a hook, thrusting it at Qin. But Qin rolled out of the way, as the shoved his Ji one more time into the shield, twisting it to where the shield spun off Attila's wrist, onto the ground. Attila screamed in rage, sharpening his gaze on Qin. He raised his spear, and propelled it into the air. Qin ducked, his robes spinning in a flash of colour. Attila let out a breath, taking slow steps backwards, his hands raised in defeat. "I deditionem." Aleksandr gasped, "He doesn't speak Hunnish." His gaze lowered to the floor, "He speaks Latin." He let out a breath and types something in on the computer. He raises the microphone to his face, "Attila, you may not surrender, we depend on this battle ending." The words echoed into the arena this time in latin. Attila raised his head from his stone-hard glare at the floor, "Ignavus ne me" He clenched his fist, "I pugnabit!" He charged backwards to the garage door, grabbing the helmet and Sword of Mars from the wall. He placed his sword into its sheath. With both hands he lowered the helmet to his head, smiling with a demonic glare. Qin smiled, taunting him, loading his crossbow as the Hun advanced. "Wǒ bìng bù jùpà sǐwáng!" He aimed the bow, as the two circled around, waiting for the other to make the first move. Attila scanned the situation, anylizing his predicament. He sharpened the tone of his stare, and then, it hit. It screamed through the air, ripping into Attila's hip, knocking him to the floor as he doubled over in pain. He felt the dart, and clenched his fist around it, taking a deep breath, and then ripping it out, dragging the bladed tip through his kidney. His knees buckled, and he gave out a last breath. Qin knelt down, lowering his head to peer into the eyes of his now fallen enemy. He laughed and stood, raising the tip of his Ji to hover over the body of Attila. "Wéi róngyào!" He shot the blade down, and gasped as Attila took another breath and rolled onto his back, dodging the blow, unsheathing his sword, hacking into Qin's legs. Qin fell to the ground, moan after moan came from the sweating emperor's trembling lips. "I sum non ignavus!" He stood, and sweeped the sword down, hacking into Qin's armour blow after blow, until Qin gave out his last breath. "That's a wrap!" Aleksandr stood from his chair, raising his arms. Dmitry stood and walked next to Aleksandr, equally proud. They shook hands and smiled, then Dmitry's gaze stiffened. "What do we do with Attila now?" Dmitry shook his head and backed away. "Attila is to be taken into medical care and tests will be preformed so we may learn more, and we will extract a gene from him, but ultimantly, he will die, the gene only lasts a couple weeks." Aleksandr cleared his throat, "So, lets but him under shall we?" Chapter Five Dmitry paced back and forth the hallway, continuously ducking his head into the medical center to just get a glance at one of the greatest men on earth. His features looked, well, barbaric. His hair grew just barely below his shoulders, in a scragaly mess. His chin was deep and stern, his eyes were a magnificent shade of brown, as he darted his eyes from his arms, now with IV needles injected, toobs running from him to a beeping machine, to the room around him. He looked confused, disoriented, and eventually, unconcious. He was a broad man, but yet he was no match for technology. Next to him, was a dead man on a rolling autopsy table, The emperor, Qin Shihuangdi, the one referred to as, "The Dragon Emperor". His title was well deserved, he was tall, and his features seemed dragon-like. His long and thin mustache ran down his face, as his goatee grew short, yet it was long enough to be clearly visable. His hair, once tied into a bun, was now untied, his black hair flowing like a river down his neck. His face showed great power, but it also showed an even greater sign of madness. His eyes were wrinkled in the corners, his cheeks covered with cuts and slices. His open eyes showed a redness in them, that sent chills down Dmitry's spine. He closed his eyes and let out a breath, turning, making contact with Doctor Johnson. "Oh, Doctor Johnson, what a suprise." Dmitry smiled. Johnson returned the favor, and held out a telephone, "It's for you." Dmitry sighed, "can i never have a break?" He laughed and took the phone from Johnson, holding it up to his face and guesturing a 'thank you' to Johnson before waving him away. "Doctor Dmitry Borislava," The voice on the other end crackled, "I'm here." Category:Blog posts